Le Reflet De La Honte
by Vitany
Summary: Tom Riddle fait son entrée dans un monde de riches, dans une école réputée. Quelle différence? Aucune, à première vue. Sauf peut être un garçon aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs. [Slash, UA, HPTR]
1. Une Nouvelle Vie

**Titre** : Le Reflet De La Honte

**Auteur** : Vitany

**Rating** : M

**Résumé** : Tom Riddle fait son entrée dans un monde de riches, dans une école réputée. Qu'y a-t-il de différent? Rien, à première vue. Sauf peut-être un garçon aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs. Un rencontre toute prévue se transformera en quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu.

**Pairing** : Harry Potter/Tom Riddle

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient des relations entre deux hommes, et contiendra un slash plus tard, donc ne la lisez pas si ça vous gêne.

**Disclaimer** : Quelqu'un me croirait si je disais que tout est à moi?

Nan?

Bon, ok… Les persos sont à JK Rowling… Mais pas tous, j'en ai créés certains. Et le nom de l'école est inventé, aucun rapport avec aucune école.

**Note de l'auteur** : Salut vous! Je suis contente de vous voir ici! Alors, je suis toute nerveuse… Première fois que je publie une fic. J'ai décidé de la publier même si je l'aurais encore améliorée, car si j'attends toujours, eh bien je ne la posterai jamais! Mais quand même, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il reste quelque chose à améliorer. Bon, sans importance. Place à cette fameuse fic :

* * *

**Le Reflet De La Honte**

**Chapitre 1 : Une Nouvelle Vie**

« Bip-bip-bip, bip-bip-bip » 

Un jeune homme du nom de Tom Riddle se retourna une fois dans ses draps noirs pour atteindre le cadran. Il l'éteignit, puis se leva prestement. Il était exactement 6h00 du matin. Tom avait toujours été un lève-tôt.

Il s'assit quelques instants sur son lit défait, puis se leva et commença à rassembler tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour la rentrée. Il arpenta la grande pièce qui lui tenait lieu de chambre. Elle était peinte en plusieurs tons de vert et tous les meubles étaient en ébène, ce qui donnait un aspect de luxe à la chambre. Ses parents adoptifs l'avaient entièrement refaite selon ses goûts et le moindre de ses désirs. Il faut dire que sa famille actuelle avait un compte en banque assez bien rempli.

Son regard parcourut quelques instants la chambre à la recherche de son uniforme qu'il avait soigneusement préparé la veille. Il l'avait posé sur sa chaise. Sans attendre, il enfila sa robe de chambre pour ne pas avoir à parcourir complètement nu la moitié de la grande maison, ramassa ses vêtements et se rendit à la salle de bain prendre une douche. L'eau d'une température parfaitement tiède finit de le réveiller complètement. Il en sortit et prit le peigne pour arranger un peu ses cheveux.

Il retourna dans sa chambre. De toute façon, tout le monde dormait encore à cette heure-ci. Il vérifia pour la millième fois s'il avait bien tous ses manuels scolaires dans son sac, alluma sa télé, mais la referma aussitôt, incapable de rester en place. Il était très rarement nerveux, mais il devait avouer que cette rentrée le laissait un peu fébrile. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne détestait l'école, il aimait bien ça, il était même très doué, ce n'était même pas pour les matières scolaires qu'il s'inquiétait. Ce qui lui déplaisait, c'était plutôt de devoir côtoyer des gosses de riches toute l'année. Les Riley, sa famille adoptive, avaient décidés de l'envoyer dans un établissement privé, de très bonne réputation ce qui était, à son avis, totalement inutile. Mais bon, s'ils avaient envie de payer cher pour rien, c'était de leurs affaires.

Il entendit soudain une voix l'appeler d'en bas :

« Tom, mon chéri, viendrais-tu prendre le petit déjeuner avec nous? »

Il regarda l'heure projetée au plafond par son réveille-matin : 7h15

Il descendit lentement les escaliers, puis prit place à table et se mit à manger ses œufs tournés sans écouter un mot de ce que sa « sœur » racontait. De toute façon, elle parlait toujours pour ne rien dire, elle voulait juste attirer l'attention.

À peine Tom s'était-il fait cette réflexion qu'elle dit, d'un ton banal, tout à fait innocent :

« Au fait, Tom, comment va Emily? Tu la vois toujours? »

Tom garda un visage impassible, malgré toute la famille qui le fixait avec intérêt. Il n'avait pas tellement envie de parler de ça, surtout pas avec elle qui dirait tout ce qu'elle savait.

« Qui c'est, cette Emily? » Demanda Andrew d'un air agressif, les sourcils froncés.

Joan Riley posa la main sur l'épaule de son mari. Elle adorait son fils adoptif, malgré son comportement qu'elle trouvait parfois étrange et sa répulsion des marques d'affection. Elle avait 50 ans, et les faisait amplement. C'était une femme aux cheveux blancs, avec des grands yeux bleus et doux. Elle possédait une patience sans égale. Son mari, Andrew Riley était plus sévère, mais appréciait énormément Tom. Il avait toujours voulu un fils, alors voyant qu'il n'en aurait pas un biologique, Tom lui convenait parfaitement, même s'il était assez distant. Il avait cependant de la difficulté à accepter que ses enfants puissent avoir des relations. Si le couple était protecteur à son égard et l'aimait beaucoup, il n'en allait pas de même pour tout le monde dans la famille. Kimberly Riley, la fille naturelle des Riley, avait le même âge que Tom, avec six mois de différence seulement. Et elle était une vraie peste, une pure enmerdeuse, de l'avis de Tom. Leur haine l'un envers l'autre était réciproque, tout ça à cause d'une ancienne dispute, qui n'avait jamais pu être oubliée complètement, ni par un, ni par l'autre. Ils ne s'étaient jamais considérés comme un frère et une sœur, ils étaient des rivaux. Quand l'un pouvait attirer des ennuis à l'autre, il ne se gênait pas le moins du monde.

«C'est seulement une amie que j'avais à l'ancienne école.» Répondit Tom en se demandant comment Kimberly avait pu être au courant pour Tom et de son ex-copine. Ils n'avaient pas été ensemble très longtemps. En vérité, c'était plus une histoire de sexe qu'autre chose, et c'était justement ce qui l'inquiétait. Il nierait tout si ses parents adoptifs l'apprenaient, mais il n'aimait mieux pas.

----

L'école de Road Hall était remplie d'élèves à cette heure-ci. Tom se fraya un chemin parmi eux et se rendit à son nouveau casier. Heureusement, il avait le droit d'en avoir un pour lui tout seul. Il n'aurait pas apprécié du tout de se retrouver avec quelqu'un qui mettrait le bordel ou qui l'énervait.

Il retint une exclamation dédaigneuse lorsqu'il vit son voisin ouvrir brutalement sa case et lancer sans ménagement son sac à l'intérieur, maquant de peu Tom qui se tassa au bon moment. Il avait des cheveux pas possibles, noirs et en bataille, c'est tout ce qu'il eut le temps d'apercevoir avant que le jeune homme reparte au pas de course. Beaucoup plus posément, Tom sortit ses livres de son sac et les déposa chacun à un endroit particulier. Il laissa échapper un grognement en pensant qu'il devrait supporter cet abruti toute l'année. Bon, de toute façon, il s'en foutait, il n'aurait qu'à ne pas lui parler. En espérant que ce ne soit pas un de ces types à vouloir absolument aborder la conversation en allant chercher un truc à son casier.

----

Le premier cours inscrit sur son horaire était anglais. Ça aurait pu être pire. Il ne chercha pas bien longtemps la salle. Bien que l'école soit gigantesque, les numéros des classes suivaient un ordre plutôt logique, heureusement.

Il entra et s'assit à l'avant de la classe sans même jeter un regard autour de lui. Soudain, une main apparut dans son champ de vision. Il leva la tête et vit un jeune homme blond qui le regardait, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Salut! Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy. Voici Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger et Blaise Zabini, dit-il en désignant les trois personnes à côté de lui.

Tom prit la main de Draco et la serra. Leur peau était semblable, blanche et lisse, mais c'était sûrement la seule chose qu'ils avaient en commun, physiquement. Draco était vraiment très beau, avec ses yeux gris pâles et ses cheveux blonds platine, mais Tom savait que lui-même l'était encore plus. Ses cheveux à lui étaient noirs, sans aucune nuance possible. Ses yeux paraissaient, au premier abord, aussi noirs, mais ils passaient parfois au rouge foncé. Plus rarement encore, un rouge intense, semblable à de minuscules perles, en envahissait l'iris lorsqu'il se laissait emporter par des émotions trop fortes. Ses traits étaient doux, mais gardaient malgré tout une part de masculinité. Il était grand, plus que Draco. La plupart du temps, sa propre beauté le laissait parfaitement indifférent. Mais par contre, il la trouvait très utile quand il s'agissait d'obtenir des faveurs.

« Moi, c'est Tom Riddle »

« Riddle? C'est cool comme nom ça! Ça ne bat pas Dray dans la catégorie des noms étranges, mais c'est pas mal »

Pansy, dont le sourire ne s'effaça pas pour autant, reçut un regard noir des deux concernés. Visiblement, elle n'était pas du genre à s'embarrasser de choses inutiles comme la diplomatie.

« T'es nouveau, non? Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici. » Demanda Hermione, intéressée.

« Ouais, je viens d'arriver. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que t'as changé d'école? »

Tom n'avait pas tellement envie de subir un questionnaire en règle. Heureusement, la dernière cloche retentit avant qu'elle ne lui pose d'autres questions. Tout le monde alla très lentement s'asseoir à une place. Draco et Pansy s'installèrent chacun d'un côté de Tom, et les deux autres aux bureaux de la deuxième rangée. Draco voulut ouvrir la bouche, mais en voyant la professeure qui venait d'entrer et qui avait l'air pincée et sévère, tout le monde se tut et le cours commença.

-----

À la première pause du matin, Tom sortit vite du cours et suivit la foule des élèves en se rendant jusqu'à son casier, tentant d'ignorer Draco et Pansy qui l'appelaient. Avoir des amis sangsues était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait! Non mais ce serait quoi s'ils se connaissaient plus, si déjà, ils lui collaient dessus à la moindre occasion.

« Hé! Tom! Tu ne dois pas nous avoir entendus tout à l'heure. Voudrais-tu que je te montre la cafétéria? »

Et merde.

« Bof… Je sais pas trop… »

« Allez, viens! Tu devrais être content, t'as des amis dès le premier jour de classe! »

Ça alors! Quel con! Tom lui aurait flanqué un bon coup de pied s'il ne s'était pas retenu. Comme si, lui, Tom Riddle, allait quêter les amis et chialer comme un con parce qu'il était tout seul! Comme s'il avait besoin d'eux! Il se tourna vers Draco et le regarda d'un air méprisant.

« Ta gueule Draco. J'ai pas besoin que tu viennes me prendre en pitié parce que je suis nouveau, c'est clair? Va rejoindre tes petits amis et fous-moi la paix! »

Draco le regarda, un peu déconcerté. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire répondre de la sorte, c'était évident.

« Très bien, je te laisse tranquille. Ce que tu veux c'est rester tout seul pour le reste de l'année? Parfait, Riddle! » S'exclama-t-il d'un ton haineux.

« Ce que je veux, c'est certainement pas des amis qui me collent au cul partout où je vais. » Répondit Tom d'un ton calme et arrogant.

Draco tourna les talons et partit rejoindre ses amis à pas rageurs. Tom ne le regarda qu'à peine avant de détourner les yeux. De toute façon, il n'allait pas rester seul toute l'année. Il se trouverait des amis, seulement pour prouver à ce Draco qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui.

« Tu fais rapide, toi, pour trouver des problèmes. »

Tom se retourna violement avec l'intention de faire ravaler ses paroles à ce sale con qui ne se mêlait pas de ses affaires. Son regard croisa deux yeux d'un vert brillant, qu'il n'aurait jamais crus possibles. Il aurait vu un regard comme celui-là sur une photographie et aurait tout de suite cru à un trucage, pour le rendre plus beau et plus intense. Il resta quelques instants figé à observer les yeux du jeune homme, et remarqua ensuite rapidement que sa peau était légèrement hâlée et que ses traits étaient très harmonieux. Bref, il était magnifique. Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux lorsqu'il remarqua ses cheveux en bataille et noirs. C'était le même mec qui avait failli l'assommer avec son sac d'école. Il le regarda tout de même d'un regard qu'il aurait souhaité plus menaçant.

« Ça te dérangerait beaucoup de te mêler de tes affaires? »

« Hum… Ouais, peut-être un peu. »

Il était peut-être canon, mais il était vraiment énervant. Et puis de toute façon, Tom, lui, s'en foutait qu'un autre mec soit canon!

« Tu connais Draco ou tu me parles juste parce que t'as trop une grande gueule? »

« Ah oui! Je m'appelle Harry Potter en passant. » Dit-il, ignorant la remarque de Tom.

« Passionnant »

« Et oui, je connais Draco. On est amis, mais seulement parce qu'on se connaît depuis longtemps. »

« Ah bon. »

« Et toi, tu t'appelles Tom Riddle, n'est-ce pas? »

Tom fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Le trouble d'Harry ne lui échappa pas, lorsqu'il remarqua que ses joues avaient un peu rosies.

« Euh… Ben, j'ai entendu Draco le dire tout à l'heure… » S'exclama-t-il en se tordant les mains.

« Oui, je m'appelle Tom Riddle. »

« Bon… En tout cas… À plus… » Bafouilla Harry alors que la cloche sonnait. Il ramassa son sac et referma son casier avec empressement et partit.

* * *

Alors? Ce début vous plu? Je sais qu'il est un peu court, mais c'est parce que c'est juste une introduction (des excuses, des excuses…)

J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Laissez-moi des reviews : commentaires, première impression ou critique constructive, ça fait toujours plaisir!

Deuxième chapitre bientôt, c'est promis!

Vitany


	2. Des yeux Verts?

**Titre** : Le Reflet De La Honte

**Auteur** : Vitany

**Rating** : M

**Résumé** : Tom Riddle fait son entrée dans un monde de riches, dans une école réputée. Qu'y a-t-il de différent? Rien, à première vue. Sauf peut-être un garçon aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs. Un rencontre tout prévue se transformera en quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu.

**Pairing** : Tom Riddle/Harry Potter

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient une relation homosexuelle, pour ceux que ça dérange...

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des persos appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les Riley sont à moi. L'école est inventée.

**Note de l'auteur** : Hey! Salut à tous! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir! Je ferai bientôt les RAR, lorsque mon tout nouveau blog sera terminé. Il est toujours en contruction --. Je suis hyper fatiguée, il est 1h29 du matin, chez moi. J'ai quand même le temps de poster ce deuxière chapitre :

Edit du 13/10/07 : Les RaRs des reviews anonymes sont maintenant disponibles sur mon blog, allez voir sur "Homepage" sur mon profil!

* * *

**Le Reflet De La Honte**

Chapitre 2 : Des yeux... Verts?

Le surlendemain, assis dans le cours de science, Tom pensait à autre chose. Il avait terminé avant tout le monde la tonne de travail de science que Snape leur avait donné à faire. Cet enseignant n'était pas du tout du genre à commencer l'année en douceur. Heureusement, Tom était très bon en science et avait fini en moins de quinze minutes tous ces calculs compliqués. Tout le monde, excepté lui, était penché sur sa feuille et écrivait. Le silence régnait, brisé quelque fois par les remarques acerbes de Snape destinées seulement à certains élèves. Harry était celui que Snape détestait le plus, Tom l'avait aussitôt remarqué. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas tellement difficile à voir, puisqu'il était toujours sur son dos.

« Potter, je ne sais pas où vous êtes allé chercher ces calculs, mais vous les avez faits pour rien. Vous allez me recommencer ce numéro immédiatement, en effaçant ce que vous avez fait. Ça va faire, les erreurs ridicules! »

Harry pinça les lèvres, mais ne répondit pas. Il prit sa gomme à effacer et avec des mouvements un peu saccadés, se mit à effacer.

Tom jeta un coup d'œil aux fameux calculs. Harry s'était à peine trompé! Il n'y avait que deux chiffres d'incorrects vers la fin, ce qui modifiait le résultat, mais il n'aurait pas eu besoin de tout effacer pour rectifier l'erreur. Ce problème était le plus difficile et le plus long à effectuer dans tous ceux qu'ils avaient eus. Même lui avait dû se vérifier plusieurs fois. Snape lança quelques autres piques de ce genre, la plupart pour Harry, mais aussi à quelques autres personnes. Il avait fait le choix très judicieux de ne pas prendre Tom comme souffre-douleur. Ce dernier ne se serait jamais laissé faire, ce type l'aurait amèrement regretté. Mais de toute façon, personne ne l'avait jamais soupçonné de rien, même de ce qu'il avait fait, en dehors de ces arriérés de l'orphelinat où il avait déjà vécu.

Harry s'était brièvement tourné vers lui. Ce garçon était la seule personne un peu digne d'intérêt dans les gens qu'il avait rencontrés jusqu'à maintenant. Il avait envie de le connaître, c'était clair. Il avait encore essayé la veille, sans succès, d'aborder la conversation avec lui. Tom, quant à lui, avait besoin de quelqu'un pour faire payer Draco Malfoy, lui montrer qu'il ne resterait pas sans amis longtemps.

-----

« Harry! »

« Heu… Salut, Tom »

Le jeune homme le regarda, perplexe. Tom venait de lui parler d'un ton normal, pas exaspéré ni sarcastique, pour la première fois.

« Ça va? »

« Oui, oui… Très bien. »

« Ça te dirais de prendre le déjeuner avec moi ce midi? »

Tom avait l'impression de faire une scène de théâtre. Il racontait vraiment n'importe quoi et se sentait parfaitement idiot. Cependant, il savait qu'il n'avait pas l'air idiot. Il avait déjà fait ce genre de petit numéro, évidemment, mais c'est comme plus difficile en présence d'Harry. Mais ça marchait, car celui-ci le dévisagea avant de répondre, d'un ton un peu plus détendu :

« Ben oui. Pourquoi pas? »

Il y eut un silence gêné.

« Je vais aller les rejoindre… Heu… Désolé, ils me font signe. À plus tard, Tom » Dit Harry en désignant une petite bande dont Draco faisait partie.

« Très bien. À ce midi, alors. » Répondit Tom, toujours de cette voix que lui-même avait du mal à reconnaître.

Harry partit. À cause de Draco sans doute, Tom ressentit une pointe de contrariété. Et puis de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire? Il le connaissait à peine, et ce mec n'était pas mieux que les autres. Il allait devoir l'endurer, seulement pour prouver à Draco qu'il pouvait avoir des amis lui aussi, parce que sinon, il n'aurait absolument aucune raison d'essayer de le connaître. Maintenant, il était trop tard pour changer de futur ami, il l'avait déjà invité à manger. De plus, Harry était la cible idéale. Assez proche de Draco pour qu'il se rende au moins compte de quelque chose. Il avait déjà fait bien pire comme vengeance, bien sûr. Pourtant, même si voler l'ami d'un autre était très puéril, il était sûr que Draco, très ami avec Harry, aurait du mal à le digérer. D'ailleurs, ne pas s'attacher stupidement aux gens qu'on fréquentait était beaucoup plus intelligent.

-----

L'heure de l'horloge avançait à une vitesse étrange aux yeux de Tom. Lorsqu'il la regardait, l'aiguille des secondes ne venait pas à bout de faire un tour. Par contre, aussitôt qu'il se concentrait sur l'ennuyant travail d'anglais, le temps passait beaucoup plus rapidement. Il ne savait pas trop s'il avait hâte ou pas au midi.

Comble de la malchance, le professeur d'anglais, McGonagall, avait pris leur place en note au dernier cours, ce qui voulait dire aucune possibilité de changer. Quelques personnes avaient essayé, mais c'était mission impossible, elle remarquait tout. Elle leur avait ordonné, d'un ton sans réplique de reprendre leur place. Tom ne tenta même pas le coup. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire remarquer pour ça, ou pire, de se faire humilier par un prof. Il n'avait pas non plus la tête à ça. Draco, toujours assis à côté de lui, lui jetait de temps à autre des regards moqueurs ou méprisants, sans aucune raison particulière.

Assis à l'avant de la classe, il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix que de l'ignorer. Il était assez doué pour faire comme si le blond n'existait pas. Il sentait que Draco commençait à en avoir assez. Il se réjouissait de le voir serrer les lèvres, essayant de plus en plus d'attirer son attention et de le faire enrager.

La sonnerie retentit enfin. À bout de nerfs, il sortit de la classe et ramassa son lunch dans son casier. Il s'appuya nonchalamment contre les casiers pour attendre Harry.

-----

« Draco est vraiment en colère contre toi, tu le savais? »

Harry et Tom s'étaient installés dehors, à l'ombre, près d'un mur de l'école. Un grand terrain vague d'un côté de l'école avait été aménagé pour en faire une sorte de petit parc, où les élèves allaient manger. Pour l'instant, il y avait la foule, ils avaient dû s'asseoir directement sur l'herbe, car plus une seule table n'était libre. Mais ce n'était pas grave, appuyés sur un mur, ils étaient plutôt confortables, protégés de la chaleur étouffante.

Tom, contrarié qu'Harry lui parle de Draco, répondit :

« Et alors? C'est son problème. S'il a envie d'être frustré contre moi… »

« Il est pas trop commode quand il en veut à quelqu'un. »

Tom soupira.

« On ne pourrait pas parler d'autre chose? Tu veux savoir, je me fous pas mal de Draco. » Demanda-t-il d'un ton exaspéré.

« Bon, OK, désolé. Parlons d'autre chose. Tu vis dans quel coin? »

« Dans le quartier près du magasin de meubles, là bas » Répondit Tom en pointant la direction de sa maison.

« J'habite pas loin de là, moi aussi. Le quartier voisin. Étrange qu'on ne se soit jamais croisés. Vous avez emménagés il n'y a pas très longtemps? » Le questionna Harry, l'air intéressé.

« Non, on habite là depuis pas mal de temps. »

« On allait pas à la même école primaire, hein? »

« Ça m'étonnerait. J'allais ailleurs. »

« Où ça? »

Tom commençait à en avoir assez de toutes ces questions. Il ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet. C'était peut-être la particularité des bourges de vouloir tout savoir sur tout, il n'en savait rien. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire, à Harry, de savoir des choses sur Tom. En tout cas, dans ses anciennes écoles, les autres se fichaient pas mal de ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver. Et il aimait beaucoup mieux ça comme ça. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il avait envie de raconter sur son passé. C'était terminé, il n'avait plus à y penser.

« Oh, une école par là » Marmonna-t-il d'un ton évasif avec un geste vague de la main.

Harry sembla enfin comprendre qu'il avait envie, une nouvelle fois, de changer de sujet. Ils continuèrent à discuter tranquillement, parlant de tout et de rien, en finissant leur repas.

Juste après le déjeuner, Harry et lui marchèrent dans les rues avoisinantes. C'était des endroits que Tom connaissait de vue, mais qu'il n'avait jamais explorés plus en détail. Il se promenait beaucoup plus souvent en ville et avant d'aller à Road Hall, il ne connaissait personne habitant ce coin. On y voyait partout de très grandes maisons et des plus modestes. Facile de deviner qui fréquentait Road Hall et qui allait à l'école publique du coin.

« C'est là que vit Hermione Granger. »

Tom l'écoutait tranquillement désigner les maisons de chaque personne qu'il connaissait. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête sans dire un mot.

« Là, c'est la maison de mon meilleur ami, Ron Weasley. Il ne va pas à Road Hall. Ils n'ont… heu… pas les moyens. Ils sont sept enfants, tu vois. C'est le copain d'Hermione. »

« Sept enfants? Garçons ou filles? »

« Six garçons et une fille. Deux d'entre eux n'habitent plus avec eux. Je ne les connais pas beaucoup, ils ne sont pas souvent chez leur famille. Percy est un peu étrange, mais les jumeaux sont très sympas. J'étais à la même école primaire qu'eux et ça m'a fait bizarre quand ils sont partis, c'est eux qui faisaient toute l'ambiance de l'école avec leurs blagues. Ron a… heu… Une sœur plus jeune d'un an que nous. Ginny. Elle… Heu… Nous… Sortions ensemble. Nous avons rompu il y a à peine un mois. »

Ses joues rosirent un peu. Tom déduisit sans raison apparente qu'elle ne devait pas être très fréquentable.

« C'est toi ou elle qui a largué l'autre? »

« C'est elle qui m'a largué… » Répondit Harry, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

Ils restèrent un peu silencieux tout en marchant. Harry semblait attendre que Tom parle avant. Non mais qu'attendait-il? Il n'allait quand même pas lui sortir un « désolé » ou devenir son psy attitré. Il se voyait bien mal lui dire « Voudrais-tu en parler? Il ne faut pas garder tout ça en dedans. ». Par expérience, il pouvait dire que c'était la phrase par excellence de tous les psychologues qui essayaient pour la première fois de vous tirer les vers du nez. Oh, il en avait vu défiler des tonnes et des tonnes, enfant, essayant vainement de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de ce petit garçon _tellement_ étrange.

« Il est 1h20, on ferait mieux de retourner à l'école. Les cours recommencent dans 10 minutes. » Dit-il finalement, juste pour parler.

« Ah oui, tu as raison… Ça a passé vite. » Ajouta Harry, après une courte hésitation.

-----

La journée enfin terminée, Tom rentra chez lui. Il n'avait que ça à faire, en marchant jusque chez lui, de repenser au midi même. Étrangement, il avait vécu son après-midi comme en accéléré, sans la moindre occasion de penser à quoi que ce soit. C'était comme le grand vide dans son esprit. Il ne s'était même pas concentré sur ses cours, il ne pensait à rien.

Il franchit le seuil d'entrée de chez lui. Aussitôt, Joan apparut, le bombardant de questions, pour la troisième journée consécutive :

« Alors, ta journée s'est bien passée? Comment ça va, la nouvelle école? Si tu n'arrives pas à t'intégrer, on peut rappeler l'ancienne école. Ils te reprendraient, c'est certain, avec tes notes… »

Tom soupira.

« Mais non, Joan, ça va. Ça va même très bien. »

Elle le regarda, évaluant s'il disait cela par sincérité ou pour se débarrasser d'elle.

« Tu t'es fait un peu d'amis? Kim me disait que tu avais eu un conflit avec un garçon dès la première journée! Tom, ce n'est pas une très bonne manière de commencer l'année! »

Mais de quoi se mêlait-elle celle-là? Elle n'aurait pas pu se la fermer pour une fois? Il pensait avoir la paix, en allant plus à la même école, mais c'était mission impossible.

« Tu ne devrais pas croire tout ce que Kimberly te dit. Si tu veux savoir, j'ai été déjeuner avec un garçon ce midi. »

« Ah, tant mieux! Si tu savais comme je suis contente pour toi! »

« Bon, moi je vais monter faire mes devoirs. »

« Tu as raison, vas-y. Des notes comme les tiennes, ça va t'être très utile plus tard. Il faut que tu les gardes. »

-----

Après avoir fermé la porte de sa chambre, Tom s'assit calmement sur son lit. En vérité, il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de terminer ses devoirs, il avait dit ça juste pour qu'elle cesse de lui poser toutes ces questions. Le truc des devoirs marchait vraiment à tout coup. L'ennui, c'est qu'il ne devait plus sortir de sa chambre pendant un temps ensuite pour faire croire qu'il faisait des travaux. Ce n'était pas trop grave, à bien y réfléchir, il arrivait très souvent qu'il reste dans sa chambre par choix.

De temps en temps, une image fugitive de deux yeux verts s'imposait à son esprit. Il s'empêchait aussitôt de la chasser. Le regard d'Harry le déroutait, il devait l'avouer. Ce type d'yeux devait faire le même effet à tout le monde, ce n'était pas lui. Même s'il lui dégoûtait de l'admettre, c'était la seule explication possible.

Il ouvrit sa télévision en prenant bien soin de mettre ses écouteurs sans fil, puis s'allongea sur son lit. Il était encore supposé « faire ses devoirs », donc il ne devait pas faire de bruit. Il avait envie de trouver quelque chose à écouter, quelque chose qui l'empêcherait de penser. Il parcourut le menu de la télé, puis mit le film « Décadence ». Tiens, ça faisait quelque temps qu'il avait envie de le voir, celui-là. Il aimait bien les films d'horreur, mais dès qu'il remarquait une simple erreur, ce qui arrivait très souvent, ils perdaient tout leur intérêt à ses yeux. Il aurait voulu un film parfait, mais hélas, ils étaient très rares. Il repérait tout de suite la plupart des erreurs, même les plus minimes, alors que d'autres ne les voyaient pas du tout.

Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution pour se changer les idées. Ce film ne menait à rien, encore une idée géniale mal exploitée. Bon, il n'était sûrement pas dans l'état idéal pour juger, mais qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire, de toute façon?

-----

Assis sur le canapé, Tom finissait, cette fois, un vrai devoir. Personne ne se posait de questions, ils n'y pensaient même plus, concentrés sur leurs propres affaires.

Pour la millième fois Kimberly cessa de se vernir les ongles et cria des insultes à la télévision. Et pour la millième fois, Tom poussa un profond soupir presque simultanément. Elle était encore rivée sur une téléréalité qu'elle adorait. Et lorsqu'elle adorait quelque chose, elle devenait très énervante. Plus que de coutume. C'était déjà un exploit. Elle ne parut pas se rendre compte que son frère adoptif était exaspéré, ou alors, plus probablement, elle l'ignora.

« Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte, mais l'autre côté de l'écran, ils ne t'entendent pas! » Cingla Tom.

Tant qu'à l'entendre se plaindre sur la vie de merde de gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, autant mettre un peu d'action dans leur vie à eux. Et aussi, il n'en pouvait simplement plus de son hystérie. Elle le regarda, les sourcils froncés, frustrée qu'il ait osé l'interrompre pendant SON émission.

« Vas faire tes devoirs ailleurs, si t'es pas content! »

« Je reste si je veux. Je me demandais si tu avais un problème à comprendre que tout ça, c'est pas vrai. C'est arrangé. » Répliqua-t-il d'un ton qu'on aurait employé pour parler à un enfant de trois ans.

« Tom, tu comprends rien. Ça ne s'appelle pas de la téléréalité pour faire beau! »

« Oh, je vois. Très intelligent, vraiment. » Répondit-il tout bas, moqueur.

« Bon, lâche-moi, j'ai envie d'écouter, moi! »

« Moi, je ne demande que ça, ne plus te parler. Mais seulement à une condition : Ta gueule! Je fais des devoirs et j'ai envie de me concentrer sans t'entendre jacasser. »

« Je parle si j'en ai envie »

« Moi aussi. »

« Tu m'énerves, Tom. »

« Tu m'énerves, Kimberly. »

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel. Tom n'avait pas envie de lâcher si facilement. Elle rejeta ses cheveux blonds en arrière dans un faux mouvement gracieux. Avec ces cheveux blonds peroxydés, pensa Tom, elle ne trompait personne. Elle était complètement fausse. Faux cheveux, faux ongles, faux bronzage, maquillage à la tonne… Tom pouvait voir en exclusivité (Quelle chance!) passer rendez-vous sur rendez-vous. Chez l'esthéticienne, au salon de bronzage, au centre d'achat. Et aussi tous ses copains, qu'elle ne gardait jamais plus d'une semaine et qu'elle faisait entrer en cachette pour ne pas que ses parents les surprennent. De temps à autre, lorsqu'il les avait entendus la nuit entière, Tom les dénonçait subtilement à Andrew, qui s'empressait de bannir le copain en question de la maison et de faire un sermon à n'en plus finir à sa fille. Ensuite, leur surveillance augmentait quelques temps, empêchant la panoplie de petits amis d'entrer en douce, jusqu'à ce qu'ils oublient.

« Je t'ai vu ce midi! » Dit-elle en gloussant.

Ridicule.

« Et alors? »

« Alors! Alors! C'est qui lui? »

Il aurait dû s'en douter. Quel tact elle avait, vraiment. Lui dire qu'il lui tombait sur les nerfs, et ensuite espérer qu'il lui présente Harry.

« Quoi? Qui ça? »

Elle se tortilla sur son fauteuil.

« Ne fait pas l'idiot! Je l'ai vu! »

« Je faisais mes devoirs ce midi. Tu as vu quoi? Mon devoir de math? Je n'étais avec personne. »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je sais que tu es un nerd, mais tu ne fais pas toujours des devoirs. Tu étais avec ce super mec… Oh wow! »

Tom fit une horrible grimace. Bien évidement, Kimberly la vit. Un sentiment de colère s'installa en lui. Ça l'énervait qu'elle surveille sans arrêt tout ses faits et gestes. Elle était plus jeune que lui! Il aurait bientôt 17 ans, il avait besoin d'une vie personnelle, sans se faire épier sans arrêt par elle.

« Quoi? Tu ne trouves pas? »

« Premièrement, je suis un garçon, je ne remarque pas ces choses là. Deuxièmement, je ne suis PAS un nerd, c'est clair? Je suis intelligent, tu ne l'es pas, c'est pour ça que tu me vois comme ça. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Je suis intelligente. » Fulmina-t-elle.

« Si être intelligente signifie coucher avec tout ce qui bouge, t'as raison, tu es intelligente. »

Tom voyait clairement qu'elle essayait de se contenir et n'en trouvait la situation que plus amusante. Il adorait la faire enrager. Fréquemment, au début de leur dispute, ils auraient pu passer pour un frère et une sœur qui se chamaillent. Juste penser qu'il avait l'air de son frère lui répugnait. Le problème, c'est que le frère et la sœur en question auraient été en perpétuelle dispute. Jamais de coup pour aider l'autre, toujours des engueulades, des remarques pour se rabaisser et des agissements hypocrites l'un envers l'autre. Ce n'était pas lui qui allait s'en plaindre, ça mettait un peu d'action lorsqu'il s'ennuyait.

« Ferme-la! Pourquoi tu ne me présenterais pas ce gars au lieu de dire n'importe quoi? »

« Parce que je n'ai pas rien que ça à faire. Et aussi parce que ça ne me tente pas particulièrement de t'aider. »

« Je m'en fiche, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour le connaître! » Railla-t-elle.

« Non, tu as raison. Mais je peux aider à ce qu'il ne t'apprécie pas. De toute façon, je ne crois pas que tu sois son genre de fille »

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Pour quelle raison au juste? »

Tom la regarda de haut en bas d'un air supérieur.

« Si tu te voyais comme les autres te voient, tu comprendrais. »

« Et comment est-ce que les autres me voient, au juste? »

« Eh bien, comme une fille facile. »

« Tu es en train de me traiter de pute? »Cria-t-elle.

« Non, je suis en train de dire que tu as l'air d'une pute. »

Furieuse, elle se retourna vers la télévision pour s'apercevoir que son émission était terminée. Sous le regard indifférent de Tom, elle ramassa brutalement son vernis à ongle.

Avant de remonter les escaliers, elle lui cria :

« Je comprends pourquoi tu connais ta supposée intelligence, avec tous les psys qui ont dû essayer de découvrir c'était quoi ton putain de problème mental quand tu vivais à l'orphelinat. Ils t'ont bien fait passer des tests de QI? Tu sais quoi? Tu aurais mieux fait de rester là-bas! »

Une vague de fureur le submergea. Il tenta de rester calme, de garder son visage impassible. Kimberly, qui attendait toujours sa réaction, monta les marches, furieuse. Il termina son devoir, aussi tranquillement que s'il ne s'était rien passé. Au fond, il bouillonnait. Salope. Comment avait-elle osé?

Les Riley n'avaient rien entendus, ils étaient au sous-sol. Tom et Kimberly savaient qu'aucun d'eux n'irait leur raconter ce qui s'était passé. Ça ne marchait pas comme ça entre eux. Leur petit jeu était beaucoup plus sournois, si bien que les Riley ne remarquaient que rarement que leurs enfants ne s'entendaient pas.

-----

Allongé sur son lit, un livre entre les mains, Tom sursauta. Il était 10h30 du soir et son portable sonnait. Il décida de le laisser sonner sans répondre. Puis il se ravisa et regarda où se trouvait le téléphone. Comme cela arrive toujours lorsque l'on n'a pas envie de se lever, le cellulaire était à l'autre bout de la pièce, posé sur son bureau. Il traversa la chambre et jeta un coup d'œil à l'afficheur. _Potter J. _Potter… Harry?

« Allô? »

« Salut… Heu. Tom, c'est toi? »

« Oui c'est moi. »

« C'est Harry. Tu m'as donné ton numéro tout à l'heure »

« Oui, je m'en souviens. »

« Fais-tu quelque chose demain soir? Ils organisent un grand spectacle avec une pleins de groupes de musique amateurs dans un parc pas loin d'ici. Je me demandais si ça te dirais de venir. »

« Je ne sais pas… Qui est-ce qui sera là? »

« Sûrement Ron, mon ami dont je t'ai parlé, Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnigan, il va à notre école, tu l'as peut-être déjà vu. Et… peut-être que… Peut-être que Ron va amener des gens qu'il connaît aussi. »

« Bon… Heu… Oui, je vais venir. C'est quoi comme genre de musique. »

« Il y en aura de tous les styles, n'importe quel groupe peut s'inscrire. Je connais quelques personnes qui vont jouer. Il va y avoir Tonks, une amie de ma famille, elle joue de la guitare pour un groupe pop-rock. Et Blaise Zabini est à la batterie dans un groupe de métal aussi. »

« Très bien, je serai là. »

« Ron va venir nous chercher avec l'auto de ses parents, il faudrait juste que tu me donnes ton adresse. »

Tom la lui donna. Ils se dirent au revoir, puis raccrochèrent. En se laissant tomber sur son lit, Tom se dit qu'il n'était peut-être pas si désagréable que ça. Il le surprenait et ça lui plaisait. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'Harry agisse comme il agissait envers lui. En lui parlant au téléphone, il s'était imaginé ses yeux verts changeant d'expression à mesure qu'il parlait. Il grimaça. Il devenait stupide. À part une couleur un peu trop soutenue, qu'avaient-ils de spécial, ces yeux là?

Il voyait les mots écrits en minuscule caractère de son livre sans les comprendre. Incapable de se concentrer, il décida de se coucher tout de suite. Il était un peu tôt, mais il n'avait rien de mieux à faire.

* * *

Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? 

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Anyway, que vous ayez apprécié ou pas, une review fait toujours plaisir.

J'essaierai de poster le troisième chapitre le plus vite possible.

Bisous à tous

Vitany


	3. Le Parc

**Titre** : Le Reflet De La Honte

**Auteur** : Vitany

**Rating** : M

**Résumé** : Tom Riddle fait son entrée dans un monde de riches, dans une école réputée. Qu'y a-t-il de différent? Rien, à première vue. Sauf peut-être un garçon aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs. Un rencontre tout prévue se transformera en quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu.

**Pairing** : Harry Potter/Tom Riddle

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient des relations entre deux hommes, et contiendra un slash plus tard, donc ne la lisez pas si ça vous gêne.

**Disclaimer** : L'histoire et les Riley sont à moi, le reste à JK Rowling

**Note de l'auteur** : Désolée... Désolée... Désolée! Pour cet horrible retard! J'ai honte! Au moins il est, là. Pas corrigé, ni relu, mais je ne pouvais plus niaiser plus longtemps! Merci infiniment à ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews, elles me font vraiment très très plaisir.

Les RARs anonymes se trouvent à cette adresse :

http // vitany . oldiblog . com

* * *

**Le Reflet De La Honte**

**Chapitre 3 : Le Parc**

Tom s'était réveillé tôt le matin. N'ayant pas envie de croiser Kimberly, il sauta le petit-déjeuner et fila hors de la maison. Comme il restait au moins une heure et demie avant le début des cours, il décida d'aller faire un tour en « ville ». Évidement, la ville du coin n'était pas Londres, mais elle n'était pas si mal.

Il se dirigea immédiatement à l'endroit qu'il préférait et où il allait le plus souvent : la librairie. Lorsqu'il entra, la dame à la caisse et celle qui s'affairait à replacer des livres le saluèrent. Elles le connaissaient depuis pas mal de temps déjà; dès la première semaine après qu'il ait quitté l'orphelinat, il s'y était rendu. Malgré les années écoulées, le personnel avait à peine changé.

Parcourant silencieusement les rangées, il en prenait un au hasard de temps à autre et lisait le résumé derrière. Il posa sa main sur un dont la tranche avait particulièrement attiré son œil, mais changea finalement d'avis. Amanda, une des libraires, s'approcha de lui.

« Tu cherches quelque chose en particulier, Tom? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Non, ça va. »

« Très bien. Je te laisse regarder. Préviens-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose. »

« D'accord. » Répondit Tom sans même se retourner.

De toute façon, il savait qu'Amanda ne serait pas insultée. Ils se connaissaient depuis des années et elle ne s'en était jamais formalisée. Elle n'était pas très sociable elle non plus. Tom avait remarqué qu'elle hésitait souvent avant d'aller s'adresser aux clients. Elle lui avait plusieurs fois proposé de travailler au magasin depuis qu'il avait atteint l'âge de travailler, mais il n'en avait pas particulièrement envie.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il restait une vingtaine de minutes avant le début des cours, le temps de s'y rendre et d'avoir quelques minutes d'avance.

Ooooooooo

Au moment même où il entrait à la cafétéria, Tom vit Harry lui faire signe de le rejoindre. Il haussa les épaules, puis s'assit à leur table. Hermione était déjà installée avec Harry et visiblement, elle l'aidait dans un devoir.

« Salut Tom! »

Tom ne répondit pas et posa son sac sur la table.

« Tu n'as pas oublié pour ce soir, j'espère? » Questionna Harry.

« Non non, ça va. »

Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil.

« Il vient avec nous? » Demanda-t-elle à Harry.

« Il y a un problème? » Interrogea brusquement Tom.

« Non pas du tout! » Répliqua Hermione, confuse. « Je voulais simplement savoir. »

« Oui il vient, je lui ai demandé hier. Vous vous connaissez, tous les deux? »

Tom et Hermione acquiescèrent.

« Vous avez un cours ensemble? »

« Oui, anglais. »

« Ah bon. »

Hermione se tourna vers Tom.

« Alors, tu trouve comment la nouvelle école, comparé à avant? »

C'était confirmé, les riches dans leur genre étaient étouffés par le désir malsain de connaître sous la moindre couture celui qu'ils avaient en face d'eux. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être énervants!

« Je ne vois pas de différence, jusqu'à maintenant. » Répondit-il, d'un ton cassant.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers Harry.

« Je vous rejoins où, ce soir? » Demanda Tom à Harry.

« Chez Ron. Tu te rappelle c'est où? Je peux te donner l'adresse si… »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, coupa Tom. Tu me l'as montré hier. »

« Ah… Euh, ok. » Répondit Harry, déconcerté.

« Bon, la cloche va bientôt sonner, je dois y aller. À plus »

Et il partit sans leur laisser l'occasion de dire quoi que ce soit de plus.

Ooooooooo

Le dîner, ce soir là, s'annonçait très pénible. Heureusement, comme il sortait le soir, il avait une excuse en or pour se défiler. Justement à cause de ça, Kimberly était sur son dos depuis le début du repas. Plus prudents dans les moments où les parents entendaient, les insultes ne fusaient pas.

« Mais pourquoi? Tom! »

« Parce que j'ai envie de passer du temps avec mes amis! » S'exclama-t-il, avec une patiente feinte. En vérité, il bouillait, mais impossible et inutile de le montrer.

« Tu pourras passer du temps avec eux que je sois là ou pas! » Râla Kimberly.

Joan décida d'intervenir :

« Kim, quand tu sors avec tes amis, Tom ne te demande pas de venir avec vous. Rien ne t'empêche d'y aller, seulement, reste à l'écart. »

Tom soupira. Kimberly, bien entendu, n'était pas assez brillante pour penser à venir quand même. Pas de chance, Joan y avait pensé, elle.

Le visage de Kimberly s'éclaira.

« D'accord. Tu as raison maman! »

« Mais restes à l'écart de Tom, ma grande. Ses amis et lui sont un peu plus vieux que toi. »

Kimberly fit un sourire suffisant à Tom sans que sa mère ne s'en aperçoive.

« Pas de problème, maman. Et en passant je suis presque pas plus jeune qu'eux! » Assura-t-elle avec un air angélique pas très convaincant et tout à fait exaspérant. La pensée qui traversa Tom à ce moment était que la plupart des membres de sa famille adoptive n'étaient pas d'une finesse à tout casser.

Tout de suite après le dîner, Tom monta à l'étage se préparer, c'est-à-dire se changer et se brosser les dents. Heureux de ne pas être une fille, avec tout le temps que Kimberly pouvait passer à se préparer avant une sortie, il sortit immédiatement sans prendre la peine de l'attendre.

Ooooooooo

« Tom! Salut. »

Harry ouvrit précipitamment la porte, suivi d'un jeune homme roux, sûrement Ron. La maison était un peu étrange de l'intérieur, remplie d'objets qui traînaient un peu partout et de recoins. Facile de deviner, même sans savoir, que la famille était nombreuse. Tom préférait de loin l'ordre qui régnait en permanence chez lui.

« Je te présente Ron Weasley. On se connaît depuis la maternelle. »

« Salut Ron. »

« Salut Tom… Heu… Riddle, c'est ça? »

« Ouais c'est ça, Répondit Harry. Bon on y va? »

« Désolé, mais va falloir attendre un peu. » Maugréa Ron.

« Et pourquoi? » Le questionna Tom, un peu impatient.

« Ginny n'a pas encore fini de se préparer! » Cria-t-il pour être sûr que sa petite sœur l'entende.

« ÇA SERA PAS LONG! » Hurla celle-ci de l'autre bout de la maison.

Harry se tordit légèrement les mains.

« Ben… Je te l'avais pas dit. Elle vient avec nous. Ça te dérange? »

« Non. Mais j'aurais préféré le savoir. » Répliqua Tom, impassible.

« Oh… Désolé. » Souffla Harry.

Ginny dévala les escaliers en courant.

« Ça y est. Je suis prête! Et pas de critique! C'était pas si long. »

« C'est ça, c'est ça! Bon allez! » Aboya son frère.

Tous les quatre sortirent de la maison et prirent la direction du parc, qui était à environ 20 minutes de marche.

« Ginny tu ne connais pas Tom. Alors, voila, lui c'est Tom, elle c'est Ginny. »

Ginny se mit à rire. Tom ressentit un certain agacement en se disant qu'elle était vraiment très jolie. Il comprenait très bien l'attirance qu'avait pu avoir Harry envers elle.

« Enchantée, Tom. Harry a toujours été doué pour faire les présentations » Dit-elle en riant.

« Tu voudrais quelque chose de plus officiel peut-être? Attend… » Harry s'installa au devant d'eux en marchant de reculons. « Mme Ginny Weasley, je vous présente M. Tom Riddle. M. Tom Riddle, voici Mme Ginny Weasley. Maintenant, vous pouvez vous serrer la main... » Déclara-t-il d'un ton solennel, l'air très sérieux.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et le repoussa de devant son chemin, toujours un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

« T'es con, Harry! Je comprends pas comment j'ai pu te supporter pendant 4 mois! Même pas drôle en plus. »

À ce moment, Harry eut un rire gêné et continua à marcher à côté d'eux. Mais il se reprit très vite et répliqua :

« C'est assez facile de me supporter, tu sauras! La preuve, on se voit encore. Tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi. »

Elle lui tira la langue. Le parc n'était pas loin devant eux. Le reste du court trajet se fit en silence. Tom ne savait pas trop que penser de Ginny. Il n'appréciait pas du tout sa bonne humeur et son humour, elle était immature. Il se demanda à son tour et pour de vrai, sans le dire tout haut, comment Harry avait pu la supporter pendant tout ce temps.

En arrivant au parc, le spectacle était sur le point de commencer. La scène installée provisoirement était pleine de musiciens et techniciens qui vérifiaient que les instruments, les fils et les spots de lumière étaient en ordre. Il y avait un nombre raisonnable de gens présents dans le parc, assez pour qu'il ne soit pas vide, mais pas trop, ils ne risquaient pas d'assommer une dizaine de personne en s'étirant un bras.

Tom ne vit nulle part autour de trace de Kimberly. Il espérait qu'elle arrive trop tard et que l'accès lui soit interdit pour une raison quelconque. Malheureusement, il savait bien qu'il y avait bien peu de chance que cela arrive. Elle devait être encore en train de se couvrir le visage de deux pouces de maquillage, plus que la quantité déjà phénoménale qu'elle employait chaque jour. Au fond, elle n'avait aucune envie de venir à cette soirée. Avec un peu de chance, un garçon lui tomberait dans l'œil et elle le laisserait tranquille.

La noirceur s'était presque totalement installée lorsque le premier groupe commença à jouer. L'éclairage était assez impressionnant pour un spectacle amateur.

Une musique pop rose bonbon commença.

Ginny poussa un cri hystérique directement dans son oreille.

« J'adore cette chanson-là! » Cria-t-elle, couvrant bien plus que le son de la musique. Elle avait une voix qui portait.

« Elle est à chier. » Ronchonna Ron, mécontent comme la plupart de l'assistance que le spectacle débute si mal.

« Ta positivité est à couper le souffle. »

« Ha-ha-ha. Tom humour est à se fêler les côtes. C'est pas ma faute à moi si elle est nulle. »

Harry et Tom échangèrent un regard.

« Est-ce que tu as des frères ou des sœurs, toi? » Demanda Harry, dans le but d'aborder la conversation avec un sujet futile. Il était loin de se douter de l'agitation que cela créait dans la tête de Tom.

Après un cours moment d'hésitation, qui passerait pour le temps d'assimiler la question par-dessus la musique, Tom répondit :

« Non, _malheureusement._ Et toi?_ »_

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Oui, j'ai un frère plus jeune. »

Tom aurait préféré un frère que cette idiote de Kimberly.

« Il a 8 ans. Je l'adore. Il est trop mignon. »

Tom ne se donna même pas la peine de réagir. Normalement, il aurait dû lui servir un sourire bien hypocrite et répondre un truc, mais c'était beaucoup trop pathétique. « _Je l'adore_ »… Sans commentaire, vraiment.

« Tu aimerais en avoir? »

« Non. » Dit Tom d'un ton définitif.

« Ça te plaît d'être enfant unique. »

« Tu l'as déjà été, tu devrais le savoir. » Répliqua Tom du tac-au-tac.

« Moi j'aurais aimé quelqu'un d'autre de mon âge. »

« Eh bien pas moi. »

Le groupe, hué par une grande partie de la foule, quitta la scène, remplacé par un autre.

« Harry! Regarde, c'est Blaise. Il m'énerve celui-là. Regarde comme il se croit. » Cria Ron par-dessus le bruit.

« Il est mignon, je trouve. » Dit Ginny.

« Ginny, si je te vois fréquenter un imbécile dans son genre… »

« Ta gueule, Ron. J'ai pas envie de recevoir ce genre d'avertissements stupides ce soir. Je suis là pour m'amuser et si j'ai envie de repartir avec un gars, tu n'as rien à dire là-dessus. »

Ron fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras, mais ne répondit rien. Ginny leur fit un signe et partit en courant, sortant du parc.

Se demandant bien ce qu'elle pouvait fabriquer, les trois jeunes hommes restèrent là à regarder le spectacle. Le groupe de Blaise était passable. Pas le groupe du siècle, mais correct.

Environ vingt minutes plus tard, Ginny revint avec un sac en papier.

« Comme la soirée semble pas très bien partie, j'ai été au moins chercher ça. »

Elle sortit deux bouteilles de vodka et quelques bières du sac.

« J'en ai pris plus, au cas où. Ici, ils ne veulent jamais nous en vendre, mais je connais le mec au dépanneur du coin et je… » Révéla-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Non, je ne veux même pas en savoir plus, Ginny. » Coupa Ron.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Alors, ça vous dit, ou pas? » S'impatienta-t-elle.

« Bah… Tant qu'à l'avoir… On va peut-être s'amuser un peu. »

Harry et Tom hochèrent la tête. C'est vrai que la soirée ne s'annonçait pas très passionnante pour le moment.

Finalement, ils n'étaient pas du tout les seuls à en avoir envie, car plusieurs autres personnes se joignirent à eux ou sortirent leur propre alcool.

Ooooooooo

Un verre à la main, Tom commençait à ressentir un léger étourdissement. Il n'en était pas à son premier shooter et les autres non plus. C'était celle qui avait ramené tout le stock, c'est-à-dire Ginny, qui était le plus saoule. Elle ne tenait pas très bien l'alcool.

Harry regardait son verre, les yeux un peu brillants. Il n'était pas très grand, il ne devait pas lui en falloir une grande quantité avant de perdre ses esprits.

Tout le monde avait arrêté de compter les groupes après le cinquième. Chacun jouait une chanson ou deux, puis quittait la scène et revenait plus tard, ce qui donnait un changement de style de musique assez fréquent. Tout le monde était plus ou moins sous l'effet d'alcool ou de drogues pour certains, à présent. D'après ce que lui voyait, Tom était de ceux qui étaient les plus lucides.

La vodka avait fait disparaître une partie de ses angoisses, mais il redoutait encore d'apercevoir Kimberly dans la foule. Il aurait au moins aimé qu'elle ne connaisse pas Harry, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle le reconnaîtrait dès qu'elle le verrait.

'Oh merde' pensa-t-il en voyant une tête blonde se pointer.

Draco Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur venait de se pointer et semblait chercher quelqu'un. Il sourit et se dirigea vers Harry quand il le vit.

« Salut Harry! » S'exclama-t-il, ignorant royalement les autres.

Ron, dans une attitude très puérile, fit semblant de vomir dans son dos. Tom se redressa. Ginny, elle, semblait plutôt contente de le voir, bien qu'il ne lui accordât aucune attention. Elle le reluquait avec un intérêt non-dissimulé.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais l'intention de venir. »

« Ouais, j'ai décidé ça tout à l'heure. » Il baissa le ton, mais ils purent tous l'entendre distinctement : « Ça ne te dirait pas d'aller ailleurs. Tu ne devrais pas te tenir avec de la vermine pareille. »

Harry le regarda, outré. Ginny ne l'écoutait même pas, trop occupé à le dévorer des yeux.

« Draco! Ne dis pas ça! »

« TOM! »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait avoir de la chance_. Ron, Harry, Ginny et Draco se retournèrent d'un seul et même mouvement. Kimberly enroulait une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt en regardant Draco.

« Qui est-ce? » Demanda celui-ci.

« Une emmerdeuse. » Répondit Tom.

« Oh toi, la ferme. » Répliqua-t-il.

« Ne demande pas si tu ne veux pas savoir. »

« Je ne suis pas une emmerdeuse! » S'indigna Kimberly d'une voix aiguë.

« Alors? Vous partez ensemble et vous nous foutez la paix? » Demanda Tom d'un ton pas très amical.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en meurs d'envie. » Il se tourna vers Kimberly et lui fit un sourire suggestif. Elle le suivit et ils partirent ensemble.

« C'est qui, elle, Tom? » Questionna Harry.

« Sans importance. »

« Il a vraiment un beau cul… » Souffla Ginny en le regardant partir.

« GINNY! »

Ooooooooo

Plus la soirée avançait, plus tout le monde était ailleurs. Le spectacle s'était terminé à une heure ridicule, à _10h30_. Peut-être en avaient-ils eu assez que personne ne les écoute. Justement, personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. Tom voyait bien que ce n'était qu'une excuse pour sortir sans que les parents ne posent trop de questions.

Il était aux alentour de minuit. Tom avait plusieurs fois croisé un regard étrange de la part d'Harry dans sa direction. Ses yeux verts avaient des airs vagues, qui tenaient de toute évidence pour responsable l'alcool. Il devait en perdre des bouts, c'était certain. Même Tom commençait à se sentir étrange. Il parlait avec Ron, qui était encore plus ivre, mais ne savait pas trop de quoi. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'ils éclataient de rire à intervalles réguliers. Il voyait de temps en temps Ginny réapparaître, mais n'arrivait pas à en savoir plus sur ce qui se passait vraiment.

Il n'avait revu Draco et Kimberly que quelques fois. Ils avaient pris beaucoup plus que de l'alcool car Draco tenait toujours un joint qu'ils se passaient à tour de rôle. Ils étaient tellement dans les vapes qu'ils avaient proposé à Tom de prendre une bouffée, ce qu'il aurait fait s'il ne lui répugnait pas de poser ses lèvres à un endroit où Draco et Kimberly avaient déjà mises les leurs. Il n'avait, ou presque pas, touché aux drogues depuis son départ de l'orphelinat. Il savait quand même qu'il ne perdrait pas complètement l'esprit en en prenant, il avait suffisamment eu l'habitude assez jeune.

Il surprit une fois de plus un regard d'Harry. Cette fois-ci, impossible de s'y tromper, avec la langue passée sur les lèvres au même moment, c'était bien quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'envie. Tom ressentit un brusque dégoût. Ce devait être l'alcool qui lui faisait imaginer des choses, il était inconcevable qu'Harry, qu'il connaissait depuis à peine trois jour… Non, impossible.

« Tomyyyy!! »

C'était quoi ce surnom de merde?

Kimberly courut vers lui et se colla contre son dos.

« C'est drôle, mais quand je suis droguée, tu as presque l'air beau. » Gloussa-t-elle.

Tom se dégagea sans délicatesse de son étreinte. Harry se ramena.

« Quoi? Tu ne le trouves pas beau, toi? » Dit-il d'une voix un peu pâteuse.

« Bof… J'ai vu mieux. Et à le voir chaque jour, ça n'aide pas non plus. Tu verras, toi aussi dans quelque temps, tu en auras assez de lui. »

Elle éclata de rire, comme si l'idée même qu'il ait pu le supporter lui paraissait absurde.

« Je ne crois pas, non. » Répliqua Harry d'un ton beaucoup moins vague, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu verras! Mais arrêtons de parler de lui. Ça te tente de venir par là-bas avec moi? » Dit-elle en pointant un endroit indéterminé.

« Pas du tout »

Elle n'avait même pas entendu un mot de sa réponse.

« D'accord, alors viens. »

Harry la repoussa et prit Tom par le bras pour l'entraîner ailleurs. Mais dès que celui-ci sentit le contact chaud sur sa peau, il retira violement son bras. Harry ne dit rien mais partit. Il décida de le suivre pour ne pas rester avec l'hystérique aux hormones en émoi et accessoirement, elle l'avait provisoirement oublié, sa sœur.

Une fois qu'ils se furent éloignés, Harry se retourna vers lui.

« C'est qui au juste, _elle_? »

Son comportement était un peu bizarre.

« Elle n'est pas importante. »

« Je voudrais juste savoir! » Sa voix n'avait plus rien de vague et il paraissait très sérieux.

« Ça te sert à quoi? C'est juste une connaissance! »

« C'était par curiosité. Elle a dit qu'elle te voyais tous les jours. »

« Oui, avant. Quand on allait à la même école. Pas besoin de toujours tout savoir, tu sais. »

« Je ne veux pas toujours tout savoir! »

Au grand étonnement d'Harry et de lui-même, Tom éclata de rire. Ce devait être l'alcool. Harry rit lui aussi, sans savoir pourquoi. L'alcool, encore. Lorsque leur rire cessa, Harry le regarda longuement.

« C'était vrai, tout à l'heure, quand je disais que je te trouvais beau. »

Tom ne répondit rien. C'était inutile. Harry avait beaucoup trop bu.

Il regarda sa montre. Il était déjà 2h30.

Harry le dévorait toujours des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » Demanda Tom, agacé.

« Mais rien. »

Ginny arriva si soudainement qu'on aurait dit qu'elle venait d'apparaître.

« Tu as réussi à mettre le grappin sur Dray? »

« _J'avais_ réussi… Mais il a l'air de se partager entre moi et Kimberly. »

Sa réponse n'était pas très claire, elle était complètement saoule. Elle se mit à rire comme une démente.

« S'il pense qu'on va coucher tous les trois, avec cette pétasse en plus! »

« Quelle horreur, cette fille. » Persifla Tom.

Harry eut un sourire.

« Tu es bien le premier à qui j'entends dire ça. Je pensais que tous les garçons étaient obnubilés par la Barbie de service. »

« Pas toi? »

« Non, pas moi. » Mentionna-t-il simplement.

« Je ne retournerai pas voir Draco, je pense. Il a un peu moins apprécié que je manque de lui vomir dessus. »

Harry explosa de rire. Tom n'eut pas vraiment d'autre choix que de le suivre, il ne pouvait plus se retenir.

Tout à coup, quelqu'un parla dans le micro. C'était le responsable de l'entretien du parc. Les voisins avaient décidés de se plaindre à la police à cause du bruit.

Mécontents, tout le monde se prépara à repartir.

« Fait chier. Ils avaient qu'à ne pas habiter à côté du parc le plus populaire en ville! »

Rien que repartir à pieds était risible à leurs yeux. Ils rejoignirent Ron et Ginny à la sortie, comme au début. Aucun d'eux ne marchait droit, et Ginny n'arrêtait pas de vomir. Elle était la pire d'entre eux, mais maintenant qu'elle pouvait marcher. Heureusement, car ils étaient déjà bien en peine de marcher, alors transporter quelqu'un d'autre…

Le trajet du retour prit plus d'une heure. Ils ne marchaient pas très vite et tenaient des propos très décousus. Tom était le moins pire de tous, mais restait très saoul quand même.

Ron et Ginny partirent en arrivant chez eux.

Il restait encore quelques minutes avant d'arriver dans leur quartier. Harry dut se retenir plusieurs fois sur Tom pour ne pas tomber. Il s'agrippait à son chandail, puis le lâchait.

Ils se séparèrent à une rue de leur maison respective sans prendre la peine de se dire au revoir. En repartant, Tom se dit qu'Harry avait de la chance d'habiter dans une rue peu passante. Sinon, il se serait déjà fait écraser avant d'avoir pu faire deux pas.

Kimberly était déjà en train de se débattre avec la poignée de porte quand il arriva. Il la poussa brutalement de côté. Elle vacilla, mais il l'ignora royalement. La serrure cliqueta et Tom entra, lui refermant la porte au nez.

Elle n'aurait qu'à se débrouiller avec la poignée dans son état actuel. Et sinon, elle dormirait dehors. Tant pis pour elle.

* * *

Verdict?

Le chapitre fait presque onze pages Word. C'est mon record! Wahou! J'ai la mauvaise manie d'abréger mes textes. J'accuse l'école et les limites de mots! Haha! C'est pas ma faute, na!

Je ne suis pas du genre à réclamer à tout prix des reviews, mais je veux mentionner que c'est génial d'en avoir! Si ça vous tente, j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez! Et si vous repérez des erreurs aussi, vous pouvez me le dire .

Gros Bizousss

Vitany


End file.
